


Best Friends - Julian Spitzer

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealousy, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Julian Spitzer/Reader, Julian Spitzer/You





	Best Friends - Julian Spitzer

Julian and I met in high school. We were both somewhat of outcasts and had a lot of the same bullies, so we had a lot to bond over.

Besides sharing Brendon Fletcher as our main bully, we also got along really well and had even more things in common. Same interests in music and moral and such.

The first time we met was actually when he was getting pushed around by Brendon. I saw this and intervened. I wasn’t that picked on before that, but I pissed off Brendon and damaged his fragile male ego. So in turn, I got bullied a lot more.

Julian felt bad about it, so he tried to ignore me so that I wouldn’t get bullied by association. It just made me want to be his friend even more.

Over time, we kept each other’s backs every time we got harassed. Julian didn’t really have much of a choice to not be my friend at that point. But in the end, we bonded really well and he was glad he had someone to rely on.

Now that high school was over, it was a big stress reliever for both of us. We both decided to go to community college. Julian was very intelligent and I believed he could get into any Ivy League he wanted, but he was too scarred by high school to do so.

In my case however, I didn’t really have a great GPA due to some...depressive states during school. So, community college was really my only option, but I didn’t mind it all that much. At least I got to be with Julian.

Julian and I pretty much had all the same general education classes, which made us both happy. But we were able to choose an extra curricular course, that was the only class we differed from. He chose some writing class and I chose theatre.

I teased Julian that he could totally fit the role of theatre kid, but he wanted to write more. I just had to suck it up, we couldn’t be together 24/7...unfortunately.

Being so protective of each other, I kind of developed a major crush on him over the years. It was problematic at times. I made sure Julian stayed oblivious though, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.

For some reason, Julian and I were at a party. An off to college type party. Surprisingly, Julian was the one who suggested it, to which I laughed until I realized he was serious.

I was absentmindedly circling the brim of my red solo cup filled with cheap, bitter beer. I wasn’t really a drinker, but I felt I had to be just a little bit buzzed to survive this party full of former jocks.

I didn’t really listen as Julian was keeping up a pleasant conversation with a couple people, feeling my apathy starting to act up.

I gasped when I felt the lukewarm beer splash in my face. I turned to see Brendon guffawing with his friends, finding it so hilarious that he kept throwing pieces of candy at me.

“What the fuck?” Julian shouted when he felt candy being thrown at him as well.

Brendon suddenly smiled wide. “Spitzer! Y/L/N!” He kept throwing candy at us. “That one was an accident, actually. Hold on.” He threw more.

“Oh, no. I’m being attacked by a cool guy with...candy.” Julian said, making you giggle the huff when you kept getting hit by the hardened sugar.

“Couldn’t you just bully us online? It’s like, what people do now.” Julian said.

Brendon smirked and walked up to us, throwing a wink my way. “Way more fun in person.”

I felt my blood boil just by looking at his face. “You’re gonna get to college and everybody’s gonna see exactly what you are, you know that right?” I spat, Julian looking at me proudly.

Brendon had a somewhat confused expression on his face, but chuckled. “That is some deep stuff, Y/N. Real deep.”

I rolled my eyes and turned to Julian. “Let’s just get out of here.” I said, taking his hand, but Brendon stopped us.

“Don’t, wait. Sorry, okay? Like...I feel like I was a dick to you, both of you. All though high school.” Brendon said.

I scoffed, remembering all the horrible shit he did to both of us. “Yeah?” Julian said.

“Uh, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry, okay?”

“Then why the hell were you even like that, huh?” I fussed at him.

Brendon avoided our eyes and looked down. “Ah, is that your phone?” He asked Julian.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Why don’t we end on a good note, take a picture.” Brendon forcefully grabbed Julian’s phone. “Let’s take a selfie, yeah?” He started to grab both of us, bringing us closer to his body.

Julian and I both struggled against the jock’s grip. I let out a frustrated huff when I felt Brendon’s hand grope my tit slightly. I knew it probably wasn’t an accident...asshole.

Brendon lifted up the phone and flipped the camera to selfie mode. “High school forever!” He said in a high pitched tone and snapped the picture, the product being blurry due to our struggle.

The douche finally let us both go. “Can I have my phone back now?” Julian asked annoyed.

“Yeah, of course.” Brendon said, dunking the phone into my red solo cup.

“Fucking asshole!” Julian yelled, immediately taking his now beer covered phone out of the cup. “Fuck.”

“You need some rice.” Brendon teased and walked away.

I huffed angrily, storming up to Brendon despite Julian’s protests. I tapped on his shoulder harshly and he turned around, wearing a smug smirk. “Eat shit, asshole.” I said, thrusting my cup up to his face.

Brendon’s face was drenched in beer, and my cup was now empty. He wiped the beer from his eyes and looked at me with a glare, raising his fist.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful impact, hearing the thud of colliding skin. But I didn’t feel any pain.

I turned to see Julian with a now bruised cheek. “Cunt.” Brendon spat as he passed me.

I quickly went to Julian, who was smiling slightly, showing his slightly blood coated teeth. “I’m so sorry, Julian.” I tried not to cry.

Julian shook his head. “Don’t be. Let’s just get out of here, like you said.”

I nodded, taking Julian’s hand once more and leading him out of the packed house and to my car. “Fucking limped dick asshole, piece of shit...” I continued mumbling profanities as I gripped my steering wheel tightly, making my knuckles turn white.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Julian looking at me with an eyebrow raised. “You good?” He asked nervously.

I huffed. “Yep. Perfect.”

“Uh...sure you are.”

“Brendon is such an asshole!” I raised my voice, making Julian flinch. “...sorry.”

The rest of the drive to Julian’s house was silent, not an uncomfortable silence but not comfortable either. “I’m sorry about tonight, Jules.” I whispered.

Julian smiled weakly, rubbing my shoulder gently. “At least he punched me and not you.” He said, making me blush. Thankfully, the headlights of the car didn’t illuminate my face that much.

“So, see you at school?” I smile at him.

Julian grinned and nodded. “I will.”

⚫ ⚫ ⚫

The next couple days were a blur, just preparing for the first week of college classes. I was excited, mostly for the hopefully pleasant experience of meeting nice people and helpful professors.

And of course, seeing Julian.

I wanted to carpool with him, but he insisted on taking his skateboard everywhere during the day. Thankfully, he was going to allow me to drive him to his only night class.

I walked down the decently busy halls of one of the many college buildings on campus in search of my first class of the day. Having a little pep in my step as I finally found the right hallway.

I grinned when I saw Julian standing outside the classroom, playing on his phone. “Well, hi there, classmate!” I smiled, causing Julian to jump at my sudden greeting.

“Hey.” He smiled back, reaching his hand out. “Nice to meet you!” I rolled my eyes and shook his hand, deciding to play along. “You look very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?” He joked.

“Shut up.” I laughed, pushing his shoulder.

“Well, shall we?” Julian motioned to the almost empty classroom.

“We shall.”

And a day full classes later, I could finally relax in my car listening to music with Julian. “I didn’t think it would be so exhausting walking everywhere. The classes weren’t bad since it was just going over the syllabus, but the walking...” I huffed.

Julian chuckled. “Yeah, the walking around we’ll have to get used to.”

I turned to face Julian. “So, excited for this night class?”

Julian nodded. “Totally. Since it’s an extra curricular, I’ll probably enjoy it more.”

“Well, I’ll pick you up later then?” I asked.

“Yep.” He said, opening up the passenger side door. “Don’t be late, please.”

“Me? Late? Never?” I giggled.

As I entered my home, I thought about about taking a nap. But then if I did, I knew I’d sleep in late. Getting homework done early it is.

A few more hours pass and it was probably time to pick up Julian. I got back in my car and drove to his place, to see him already sitting on his porch. “Wow, you’re on time.” He teased.

“Oh, hush. I know how much you hate being late to things.”

“You’re so thoughtful.” He smiled, buckling his seatbelts.

“Have fun.” I told him as he got out of the car when we got to the college parking lot.

“I’ll try.” He smiled again, closing the door and heading inside the building.

I decided to go to a Starbucks to pass the time, since the class was only half an hour. I also didn’t feel like going home, plus it’ll save gas.

I looked at my phone to check the time. Eh, I could probably head back over just in case the class gets out early. It didn’t, but I waited in the parking lot anyway. Just playing on my phone, trying to distract myself. It caused me to jump when the passenger side door opened suddenly. “Oh! It’s just you.” I laughed.

Julian got in the car with a bashful smile. “It me.” He giggled.

“What’s got you all smiley?” I asked.

“Uh...” He started, “There was this...gorgeous woman in my class.”

My curious smile quickly fell, turning into a slight frown. “Oh, really?” I tried to sound happy.

“It’s uh, Mrs. Fletcher.”

The awkward silence was suddenly filled by my obnoxious laughter, making Julian frown. “Brendon’s mom? Isn’t she like, 50?”

“I don’t know...” Julian mumbled.

“Julian, you can’t be serious. Right?” Julian said nothing, thus making a silent confirmation that he was being serious. “Oh...” I frowned, suddenly feeling an ache in my chest. “Well...I’m happy for you then.”

...I guess.

As if it couldn’t get any worse, Julian would go on and on about this Mrs. Fletcher every day. Which was annoying since I was with him almost every day. It took a lot for me to not yell at him to shut up, but wouldn’t do that to him...I hope.

It hurt a lot, knowing that Julian was into another girl...well, woman. All the times he talked about her, I wished it was about me instead.

It made me feel selfish for feeling that way. Mrs. Fletcher was probably a nice woman, compared to her son at least. But I keep thinking of ways to murd- “Y/N?”

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Julian. “Sorry, what?” I asked.

“You weren’t here.” He said, looking concerned.

I smiled weakly. “I’m here. I’m here.”

Julian didn’t look convinced, but shook his head. “Well, as I was saying, Eve isn’t 50. She’s 45. But she looks like she’s in her goddamn 20′s.”

“She’s probably made of plastic...” I mumbled out accidently.

“Hey!” Julian shouted, laughing off his slight offense.

“Sorry. It’s just...we’re supposed to be studying.” I sigh.

Julian held up his hands up in fake surrender. “You’re right. You’re right.” He looked back to his notes. “But one more thing-”

“Oh my god, Julian! I don’t wanna hear about Mrs. Fletcher and her perfect personality, perfect body, and her perfect everything! I’m fucking sick of hearing you go on and on about how much you like her and how you feel a connection!”

Julian looked at me with a shocked and hurt expression, making me sigh and rub my hands over my face. “Why?” He asked quietly.

“I...” I stuttered, sighing and standing up from the bed to gather up all my textbooks, quickly leaving his room before he even got a chance to ask why I was leaving.

I heard Julian run after me, but I made it to the door, promptly tripping over my own feet before I even made it to my car. My textbooks flew everywhere as I rolled over on my back with a groan, mostly hurt from embarrassment.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” Julian quickly ran and kneeled beside me. “Please, tell me you’re okay.”

I sighed. “Yeah...yeah, I’m okay.” I sat up to meet Julian’s concerned puppy dog eyes.

“Why did you just leave like that, huh? What’s the matter with you?”

I closed my eyes, not wanting to pour out all my hidden feelings for this pretty boy. But I knew he wasn’t going to let me ignore him. “I like you, okay?” I said suddenly. “I hate listening to you talk about Eve cause I’m jealous. I want you to feel that way about me, not some woman who’s more than twice your age.

Julian stayed silent, making me sigh. “I do want you to be happy, Jules. And if that’s with Eve then...I just have to learn to accept it.” I paused. “I should go.” I whispered, lifting myself off the concrete.

Julian stayed crouched to the ground as I gathered my fallen textbooks and opened my car door to toss them in the backseat. “Y/N, wait.” I heard Julian say from behind me.

I reluctantly turned around to face him. “What is it, Jul-”

I was cut off by Julian placing his lips onto mine. My eyes widened, shocked about what was taking place. Julian pulled away, too fast.

“I’ve like you for such a long time, Y/N. Ever since you saved me from Brendon three years ago. I was into Eve because...well, I didn’t think you felt that way about me.”

My mouth hung open in shock, not knowing what to say. “I had no idea you felt that way about me either...obviously.” I chuckled nervously.

Julian smiled, tenderly rubbing my cheek with his thumb. He leaned in again, but I pulled back. “What about Eve?” I asked.

“I don’t care about her anymore. You’ve always been my number one.”

I smiled and blushed. We both leaned in at the same time, our lips colliding in a passionate kiss that was now filled with understanding and longing.

It took a lot of willpower to pull away from Julian, wanting to stay like this forever. “So, do you wanna be my boyfriend?” I asked timidly.

“Absolutely...girlfriend.”


End file.
